


A Curse For The Best

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, F/M, Fem!Sam, M/M, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets cursed by a witch. Sex is the only cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> My first hetsmut, comments and Kudos appreciated?

It was a basic witch hunt. They'd found out where it was staying, Chicago. Dean had promised to take Sam out on a date after the hunt, because despite how he acts; Dean refused to have sex with Sam until both are ready. The hunt was going fine; but then something went wrong, because they're the infamous Winchester brothers, and everyone hates the Winchesters.

 

_They'd just killed the witch._

"Time for a beer and a shower methinks" Dean said, walking to baby. Sam smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah...I guess. Y'know, I feel kinda funny now...I don’t know it’s probably nothing" Sam said, sitting in the passenger seat. Dean threw a worried glance at Sam and pecked his lips before starting the small journey to the motel. The journey was uncomfortable for Sam, but he hid it well as Dean sang loudly to Metallica's _Nothing Else Mattera_. When they pulled up at the motel, Sam got out of the car and almost vomited. He steadied himself on Baby for a minute before walking into the room they'd booked.  
"I'm just gonna shower and sleep" Sam said, yawning. He walked into the small, confining bathroom and quickly stripped himself before jumping into the surprisingly warm shower. Sam squirted some shower gel and washed it over his body before washing it out. Sam stood under the warm spray for a few more minutes before getting out and drying himself. He pulled on his boxer shorts before walking out, finding Dean stood facing away, reading a newspaper. Sam tiptoed over to Dean and rested his hands on Dean's ass, kissing him softly.  
"Shower Dean, relax" Sam muttered, closing the newspaper. Dean nodded and rubbed his hand over his face before walking into the bathroom. Sam sighed and sat on the bed - he knew what had happened: _the witch has cursed him_. He doesn’t know how, but it happened. Sam let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away before crawling into his bed and falling asleep. Dean walked out of the shower room a minute later and slid into the other bed.

 

Sam awoke during the middle of the night needing to urinate. He slid out of the bed and silently padded over to the bathroom, feeling heavier than before. He entered the bathroom and removed his boxers and found his dick had vanished. He then noticed that he had gained boobs.  
"Shit" Sam muttered. He cupped the newest body parts, whimpering as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown longer and he'd been transformed into a woman.  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, peering into the bathroom with a knife in hand.  
"Dean...it’s me...Sam" Sam muttered, embarrassed at how he looked.  
"Wait...what?" Dean asked, confused.  
"That witch...she cursed me...this is what happened" Sam said, gesturing to his body. Dean slowly walked towards Sam, who had tears falling.  
"D-don't leave me Dean, please don't leave me I love you so much" Sam sobbed, watching as Dean came closer. Dean hugged Sam tightly and stroked his - well her- hair softly.  
"Won't leave you Sammy, promise. Love you too much" Dean said, picking up his sibling's body. He carried Sam back to bed, where he curled protectively around him and kissed him gently.  
"We can sort this tomorrow, but for now I want to cuddle" Dean said, hugging Sam tightly. Sam nodded and took a deep breath before relaxing into Dean's embrace.

 

Sam awoke early the next morning to find Dean watching him from the chair beside the bed.  
"Morning beautiful" Dean said, smiling widely at Sam. Sam blushed and smiled before covering his new body with the blanket.  
"I uh...I think I know a way to sort this out. I asked Bobby to do dome some research and the best thing he found was to fuck basically” Dean trailed off, finding the floor interesting.  
"And what happens if we don't?" Sam asked, sitting up.  
"You die" Dean answers, deadly serious.

 

Sam removed the duvet from around him before sitting in Dean's lap. Sam took the beer from Dean and held it in his hand, kissing Dean passionately. Dean's hands slid into Sam's hair and onto Sam's legs.  
"Sammy...are you sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked, lifting Sam up. Sam nodded and lay on the bed. Dean removed his boxer shorts before sitting on the bed, Sam recreating their previous position. The kisses started off slow, soft but soon became passionate as Dean laid Sam back on the bed. Dean massaged Sam's breasts, kissing him softly. Sam moaned loudly as Dean slid his tongue across Sam's neck and trailed down to her breasts. Dean sucked the soft flesh into his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. Small, feminine whimpers left Sam's mouth as Dean slides a hand down her body and started to circle her clit with hot fingers.  
“Sammy...” Dean mumbled harshly, arousal dripping from his voice. Dean’s cheeks were flushed as the world around them faded. placing kitten licks on the sensitive flesh of Dean's neck, knowing it was his weak spot; grinding his hips on Dean’s thigh in a hope of get off that way. There was a heat gathering at Sam's groin, all of his muscles clenched tight around his crotch, and it was so weird that when Dean's hips slotted down hard and heavy against the other’s, that he could only feel Dean’s erection. Dean pushed a single finger into Sam’s tight warmth, pumping in and out, with hip spasms as he added another.  
“Dean…I want you so bad...” Sam muttered breathlessly, but soon giving up when he realised his brain was shutting off.  
“Sammy, I need...” His voice hits a low grumble, Sam loved it when his voice became like a lion purr. The orgasm that had been building started to creep up on him quickly.  
“Dean...Dean....” He struggled and begged; Dean’s hand moving quicker in and out. His sweet relief was so close he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. Throwing his head back with a load moan Sammy's legs jerked and bounced as his hips pounded.  
“Dean, I need you in me.” Sam moaned his he only felt Dean's dick and not his own.  
"Fuck me," Sam said darkly, barely audible, right in Dean's ear.  
"Sam," Dean huffed.  
"I don't have any—"  
"Fuck it. Just put it in." Sam bore his fingers into his breasts, clutching them and squeezing until it hurt. Everything was happening so fast, neither of them wanting to think about what was actually going on. Dean gripped his cock tight and then lined it up and pushed in. Sam held his breath and dug his nails into the sweaty skin at Dean's back. He felt Dean filling him up inch by inch, stretching his hole wide. The burn was at once torturous and sensational. Dean grunted and panted above him, sliding in to the wet heat. He started with gentle thrusts, almost not fitting in completely, but gradually Sam's body adjusted to it and began to let him in more and more.  
"Dean," Sam said breathlessly. Sam pulled Dean back over him and Dean kissed him again, their tongues circling around each other. It was like his whole body was alive, rocking uncontrollably with Dean's body, all of his muscles beating to the rhythm of the thrusts. And he took Dean in harder, felt the growing stiffness of his erection right _inside his body_ , and loved it. It was  messed up, but he loved it. They watched each other and Dean grunted continuously, hands running over Sam's smooth, unblemished skin. He held his thigh as he fucked into him and their bodies ground together, their sweat mingling. Sam clung on to Dean's chest and gasped as he felt the build of an unfathomable pleasure. Dean sucked at his neck again and let his hand travel up to cup one of Sam's breasts. His thumb dug into his nipple and Sam writhed and searched out Dean's mouth again. And then Sam was tipping over the edge, his muscles clenching and spasming, squeezing around Dean's cock over and over.

He felt the orgasm in his stomach, his legs, his arching spine, all the way to his toes and it wasn't stopping. It was like exploding from the inside. Sam was high off of it, clutching Dean's back as if for dear life, never wanting it to end. The sight of Sam caused Dean to empty himself inside of Sam for what felt like hours. Sam was still twitching with the aftershocks of the longest and best orgasm he ever had, his heels smoothing over the backs of Dean's legs. Dean collapsed onto the bed beside Sam, whose chest was heaving still. Their legs twined together, all sweat-slick, and Sam shut his eyes. He felt Dean's fingers in his hair and held on to him, let his hand rest right over Dean's heart, feeling the steady beat. They fell asleep like that.

Dean woke up briefly the next morning, just at dawn, when the sun was peeking through the curtain and spilling over Sam's glowing skin. Sam's head was turned toward the window, one of his arms sprawled languidly across the sheets. He was letting out melodious puffs of breath, strands of hair lying on his soft cheek aglow with the rays of the warm sun. His chest was exposed, a patch of light resting delicately over his back-to-normal chest. Dean smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek before cuddling into his chest once more before letting his eyes slip shut.


End file.
